Totally Harem
by Incredibleintruder
Summary: Challenge fic sent by T-rex989. Sam, Clover and Alex are sent to spy on the mysterious person known only as the Rajah. What they will see there will change their lives forever. Contains hypnosis, belly-dancing, romance and many more...


Totally Harem

Sam, Clover and Alex were not in a very funny situation. Earlier today, they had received a dangerous mission from Jerry himself, some kind of kidnapping from an unknown man known as the Rajah. The man in questions had kidnapped the ruler of Lyrobia, queen Tassara, which was a rich country in Africa. The results of this kidnapping could be diplomatic turmoil or even war if it escalated enough, thus why W.H.O.O.P was in charge of bringing the queen back.

The trio of spies had history with Tassara herself, as Clover had impersonated her in a mission to prevent just this kind of stuff from happening. It had been quite a memorable mission, as it turned out the queen's own sister had been the culprit all along. Now was not the time for nostalgia though. It had been years since that particular mission and they had still been in college.

Sam had gathered through intelligence the location of the man along with some useful information. It seemed that the Rajah had quite a thing for the old Arabian Nights tales, more specifically the way it portrayed women. He had a collection of women working for him all dressed in belly dancer style, which could prove to be an easy opportunity for infiltration for the three of them.

Entering the large cavern that seemed to be the secret lair of the Rajah, they each activated their disguising device. Their skin-tight uniform quickly transformed to something that each of them kind-of hated: harem outfits. They found it degrading to their very selves, yet knew that it was their best way to enter without raising any suspicions about them.

Sam was the first done, as her hair was arranged in a long ponytail, going to the middle of her back. Sporting a green bra with intricate orange pattern on them, she also wore see-through green harem pants along with a green thong. Wearing some gold bracelets and a green belly gem for good measure, she had to make it look real. Barefoot, she knew that slippers would hinder her if it would come to a fight.

Clover was second, her hair turning a bit wavy. Not long enough to be arranged in a ponytail, she still tried for an exotic look. Her red bra had some golden pattern on it and her pants were the same as Sam, only being red of color for her. Wearing a red belly gem and some golden earring, she had the beauty and grace all right. Being barefoot, she had to anticipate a stealthy approach and slippers would not muffle her footsteps as well as being barefoot.

Alex was the last of them, only by a few seconds. Her hair was sorted out in a small ponytail, its smoothness being visible to all. Wearing a yellow bra, she had no pattern on them, unable to think of a color and a specific pattern that would suit her. Her yellow see-through pants were showing off her slender legs nicely. Wearing a yellow belly gem, she also wore some cymbals on her fingers, ready to dance if need be. Copying the others, she was barefoot, albeit did not know why the others were doing so.

Inspecting each other to make sure they were good enough in the role and the costume, they entered the cavern. Walking for a few minutes, they saw a bunch of dark-skinned women, each wearing silver colored harem garments. Armed with scimitars, spears and a gun strapped to their right hip, they looked well-trained for what the trio could see. The guards looked in their way almost mechanically, spotting them effortlessly. One of them advanced to their position, her spear in her hand.

Ready to fight it out if need be, they tried to be subtle about it though. Nothing could destroy this mission than making their presence known right from the start. The guard, stopping right in front of them, bowed down in some kind of reverence and then spoke in a happy-sounding voice.

-Greetings, revered sisters. I bet you would like nothing more than return to the harem after your mission? Please, enter and get back to the nirvana of serving the Rajah.

Finding it a bit strange, the spies nonetheless complied. It could be a trap, but they had experience with those kinds of things. Sam, always the analytical one, looked more closely at the guards while walking past them. They looked clothed in a style similar to their own, but there was one major difference between them: none of them sported a belly gem. Could it be that there was some kind of ranking system in the harem?

Not having time to ponder on such things, the trio soon penetrated the real secret lair, which was an immense looking palace picked straight from the old Arabian tales themselves. Huge marble pillars with intricate patterns of gold were laid out in the cavern to support the roof and foundations, almost circling the palace in a grandiose way. Amazed by such a wondrous feat of construction, the spies still had to enter it.

Coming inside, the interior was even better, as many floors could be seen from its entrance, as dozens upon dozens of girls clothed in exotic and alluring fashions seemed to come and go from floors to floors. Many were trying to dance, while others talked and ate together, like some kind of happy harem community. It looked suspicious to each of the spies, but they had the opportunity to further explore this palace. Splitting up at this point would be a good idea, as they could cover more ground this way. They trusted each other not to make any mistakes and being able to defend themselves accordingly to the situations they would face.

Sam remained on the first floor, looking around to see just what kind of community they had. Perhaps if she was lucky, she would be able to hear the location of either the Rajah or Tassara herself. Sounds of moans could be heard from afar, which made Sam curious, ever the scholar and intelligence-hungry person that she was. Getting closer to the sound, she could see many women close together on pillows, seeming to be asleep in close proximity to each others. Now near enough to see the cause of such sounds, Sam found herself shocked by what she saw. It seemed like many women kissing and pleasuring each others, with some voices teaching them how to truly please someone else into a state of bliss. What was even more surprising was that the one woman who seemed to be the head teacher was Tassara's own sister, Makeda. Dressed in a cyan harem outfit, she smiled triumphal as she saw all those women lost in a sea of pleasure and bliss.

It did not seem like she was that valued, however, if her theory had been correct, as she wore no belly gem. Sam had to get away from there, as there was most assuredly no information to get there. However, she heard the voice of Makeda rising above all others, as the moans quickly stopped, as if letting the head teacher speaks clearly.

-See, sisters. A higher harem girl has joined us in our fun and class. Let me show you just how one can truly please another with her.

Makeda, having a somewhat lusty and malicious smile on her lips, went to Sam, as the whole class watched them both. She could not blow up her cover now, so she would have to participate. This could be something problematic...

Clover, inspecting the second floor, tried to look as unsuspicious as possible. A place full of sensuality such as this necessitated a matching attitude and demeanor. Blending in, she swung her hips in wide arcs with each steps, trying to look like a properly alluring harem girl. There did not seem to have a lot of activity going on in this particular floor, as most of the harem girls she saw were either sleeping or standing in circle eating together. This seemed to be some sort of communal area, to relax and simply be for the harem girls. A particular sight caught her eyes, as in one of the corner of the room stood a large hookah, with about a dozen pillows circling around it. What truly got her attention, however, was that one of the women enjoying the smoking device was Tassara herself, dressed in a particularly pretty white harem outfit, something that seemed to be reminding everyone that she was still royalty.

Tassara seemed to be very happy and relaxed there, as she had one the pipe connected to the hookah in her mouth, sucking away the smoke into her lungs to what seemed to be her delight. Clover, determined not to break her cover, sat close to her, as not all of the pillows were occupied. As soon as she sat down, the queen had been aware of Clover, not recognizing her instantly as far as Clover could see.

-Hello there, revered sister. Have you come to join us in this delightful aroma and smoke tasting?

Tassara, handing her own pipe to Clover, offered for Clover to taste the hookah. Remembering that any suspicious refusal or action could blow up her cover, Clover had to accept this pipe. Perhaps they could talk during that time and ask questions to Tassara, in hope she knew some useful information.

Alex, being on the third floor, looked around to see a vast menagerie of different animal, most of them being exotics. Curious about just what kind of animal the Rajah had got his hand onto, she looked at cages to sate her curiosity. Beautiful birds with colorful feathers were shown beside large aquarium with similarly colorful fishes, showing a whole plethora of colors to her eyes. There were few harem girls on this floor, as this was not the most social or active floor as far as Alex could see.

Something that truly got her attention, however, was the large collection of serpents in a lot of glass cages, each of them accompanied with one harem girl. There was one particular harem girl that surprised Alex however, who was in a cage with a very large python. It was Britney, one of her fellow W.H.O.O.P agents, a talentful and intelligent girl with whom she had worked a few times. In this particular moment, she was dressed in a revealing blue harem outfit, with her long hair done in a ponytail. On her lips rested a pungi flute, something that was rumored to charm snakes. In this instance, it seemed to work, as the ungodly large python in the cage with her seemed to be happy with her music, swaying to her tune. Curious about all this, Alex wondered if Britney was undercover like her as she entered the cage to see for herself. It would be a decision she would come to cherish in a few minutes...

Sam was definitely unprepared for Makeda, as she gave her a kiss with a speed that seemed unmatched. Sam, not one to be attracted to women, returned it but with certain reluctance. She still had to play the part if she was right, as her belly gem indicated that she was ranked higher than Makeda herself. The former enemy of hers broke the kiss, as if something seemed wrong.

-Come now, my sister. Do not hold back for me, we have to show these new girls how it must be done. Perhaps this will help you...

Still in a quick fashion, Makeda rose her arms up in the air, as she swung her hips from side to side in a quick pace. Her belly shook with every swing she took, as her navel seemed to be like jelly, wobbling about madly. For some reason, this seemed to draw Sam out of her funk, as the whole motion fascinated her. It was a truly captivating movement, remembering Sam of certain malleable and easily manipulated substances, like gelatin.

Her scientific curiosity pushed her need to see this peculiar dance to an even higher level, observing the close to circular and repetitive movement of her belly and belly button in harmony. She did not notice that most of the so-called ''students'' were looking very closely at her reaction to this dance of wonders. She did not notice for one specific reason, as she did not care at all about what was happening around her. Makeda, one of her former enemy, was positively shining in a beautiful light, one she would not miss for all the gold in the world.

She did not even mind that for the few peaks she got at Makeda's face, she could not hear at all what she was saying. She could see Makeda speaking, but not a sound escaped from those tempting lips. It was a funny thing to notice just how seconds ago Sam did not like women in that way, but now she could not stop thinking about Makeda in sexy ways. It was the fault of this belly, this tasty and gorgeous belly with her deep and sexy navel. It begged to be kissed and savored...

Clover, all the while, brought the pipe to her lips, ready to try this new thing. It was a sacrifice she would have to do for this mission, as she normally never smoked. It was bad for the lungs and her overall looks, as smoking could tarnish her teeth and bring down her beauty. Still, one time would not be so bad, especially for her cover.

Breathing it in after puffing it for seconds, she released her breaths, unable to attach a certain taste to it. She knew the smoking usually had a certain fruit or mint taste to it, but this tasted like nothing else. She could not put her finger on just what it could be, but she knew one thing about it: it was a true delicacy. It truly made it hard not to take just another breath of this marvelous smoke and incense.

All the while she was smoking; Clover could not take her eyes of Tassara, who just looked at her, with a certain cute look on her face. Continuing her puffs of smoke, Clover noticed just how very pretty the queen was, especially with that nice harem suit she was wearing. In a certain way, Clover had always found her beautiful; being a bit jealous of her very nice curves and exotic charm, but now it was something quite different, almost like an attraction to her.

Blushing a bit with all kinds of thoughts strutting around in her head, Clover saw patterns where she had never looked before. Maybe she wanted to impersonate the queen because she thought she was a perfect example of a strong and sublime woman, someone she aspired to? Tassara was just incredibly good-looking to Clover now, as she smoked more and more of the addictive smoke from the hookah. She had no idea just how much time she had spent so far smoking this thing and looking at Tassara, but she did not mind about it and neither did Tassara, as far as Clover could see.

The queen smiled at her, which made Clover melt in ecstasy. She never knew the smile of one such as her could bring her to such a state of weakness and warmth, yet it was just how she felt in that very instant. Memories of when she first saw her on the throne of Lyrobia came to her, as she could see the majesty and beauty of the queen this time. Now, however, it seemed to have been multiplied ten times over, thanks to some unknown factor. Getting closer to the queen, Clover had close to no chance to resist to her pulsions...

Alex walked inside the cage, ready to talk to Britney. She had no idea Jerry had sent her there as well. Perhaps she was a backup? She would never truly know, however, as the music she was playing seemed to dull her sense as its sound was better heard inside the glass cage. Her steps now getting slower and her senses slightly dulled, Alex had no way to know the music itself was doing this to her. Suspicious about the whole deal, she feared that perhaps a certain poisonous and invisible gas was in the cage.

Of course, the truth was in her face, obvious to those who went to see just what would happen to this revered belly-gemmed sister. Britney, seeming to have some kind of connection to the huge python in the cage with her, commanded him without any words to move toward Alex. Doing as instructed, the big snake slithered to Alex, who had her reflexes slowed down so much she could not react in time to save herself. The coils of the huge snake gathered around her body, paralyzing her even further.

Alex, freaking out to this undesired development, looked at Britney with fear in her eyes. What was she even doing now? Wasn't she her friend and colleague in the spying game? Alex had tons of questions rushing in her head, but there was one big obstacle to her getting her answers: the python. Two huge coils were enough to cover her from her bare feet to her neck, her head being the only thing visible to those who checked the scene out.

Britney, seeing and knowing about the feelings this kind of predicament Alex would have, had to act fast to help her get in a much better state of mind. In a silent command, she told her python friend to unleash his amazing power on the poor helpless girl. Doing so, the eyes of the python turned from yellow to a big glazing red, becoming the focus of Alex's sight rather quickly. His head was swaying from right to left in a slow and fluid motion in front of Alex, dominating her sight with his size.

This had the result of shutting down every question Alex had one by one. She no longer desired to know just what Britney was doing; neither did she want to know why the python was obeying her. The only thing that mattered was what was happening right now, as the beautiful red eyes were looking at her. She knew they belonged to the serpent that held her captive in his powerful coils, but it somehow seemed so right for her to be in this position. She had to be in this kind of situation, as it was like destiny and pleasure mixing together in one swift stroke. She desired to be in his coils and she had to be in them. It was a necessity and a great personal joy.

Having no way to deduce that the snake and Britney were playing with her mind, she could not even muster some kind of resistance, as the red eyes were constantly watching her with their beauty and might. Britney, witnessing that Alex had fallen to the charm of her python friend, commanded him to bring her to the Rajah, as she had plans for herself as well as Alex. Helpless, Alex did not even lift a finger as she was dragged around in the coils of the python, smiling as the hypnotic prowess of the snake held her in bliss...

Sam could not resist the temptation anymore, as some kind of lust and need was going unrestrained in her vey self. Bringing her lips to the belly of Makeda the sublime, she kissed and licked with hunger, as if she had been deprived of any sexual interaction for years. The taste was even better than she had anticipated, as the soft and delicate flesh made her even more willing to do so for hours.

Makeda knew it well, as she merely smiled, letting Sam let out her desires on her stomach. Looking at her students, she could see that they were fascinated by how she had seduced one of the belly-gemmed with only her stomach to a state of semi-slavery and reverence. Moaning softly and lightly to the gentle, yet passionate ministrations of Sam, Makeda knew she could probably show this to the Rajah and receive a reward. One could not merely seduce so thoroughly one of the revered one and go unrecognized and unrewarded. Lifting a finger, she motioned for Sam to follow her toward the most worshipped area of the palace, where the Rajah was sleeping and living along with his prized girls.

Sam, under the power of the sexy belly spell, could not do anything but follow her like a good little enamoured slave. She was charmed, seduced and mesmerized by Makeda, unknowing of her fate and what Makeda had in store for her...

Clover's face was inches near Tassara's own, blushing heavily. God knew she could be a coward in those kinds of intimate things sometimes, but now was not the time to back down. The person she wanted to be with was just there, in need of her affection and attention. Taking one last and long puff of smoke, she dropped the pipe to the ground and went in for the score, kissing the queen with abandon and love.

It was a deep and loving kiss, the kind she had not given in a long time, if not ever. She had the habit of chasing men around and getting what she wanted from them, but now this was just different. It felt right and good to her, in a beautiful manner. Like a true love finally discovered. She could taste the smoke in her breath, as it brought her to an even greater sensation of bliss and pleasure. Her name in her mind, Clover thought of Tassara with each kisses they traded, her fantasies with the queen fulfilling themselves gradually.

Lost in the moment, both Tassara and she could never have foreseen the coming of the guards near them...

The Rajah was sitting on the edge of her bed, interested in just what had happened now. It had seemed that a trio of spies from the W.H.O.O.P agency had been spotted by the guards, recognizing the files that the servant called Britney had given them when she had been captured months ago. The three girls were beautiful, making the Rajah desire them as part of her harem.

Fortunately for her, her desire to have them as part of her entourage had not fallen on deaf ears, as most of the girls made it their job to listen to what the Rajah wanted, making sure she would get her hearts desires. When the Rajah saw Makeda entering with one of the three girls in question, he was content, as the red-haired one was quite gorgeous. Hearing her tale of how she had seduced and hypnotized her with the belly-dancing techniques she had learned, the Rajah was pleased and aroused by Makeda and Sam. Granting a true belly gem colored like her harem outfit to Makeda, she gave her a higher position, impressed by her belly-dancing prowess and wholesome beauty.

Then came Britney, the converted agent herself along with her pet python. Bowing before the Rajah in reverence, she offered the second agent, who was in a trance thanks to her snake-charming music and her snake. Surprised by the efficiency of her harem, the Rajah offered her the same reward as Makeda, putting a blue belly-gem in her navel as well. Such a skilled and cute snake-charmer deserved to be close to her anytime she wished for it.

The final group to enter was a bunch of guards, carrying both the final agent along with queen Tassara. Their lips glued together, they did not even seem to mind or know that they had been captured and brought to her. Caught in the embrace of the other, the Rajah recognized there the effect of her powerful aphrodisiac hookah, its smoke able to melt the brain of anyone into a powerful lust for those in their proximity. Working also as a kind of mind controlling agent, it helped those who smoked it to rationalize those feelings in a seemingly real reasoning, making them fall in love with those close to them. Thanking the guards, she looked at the two, passionate about their love for each other. Perhaps the smoke had only helped them a bit, she thought. Curious about what she could learn from those two, she had to keep them close to her, as she granted the honor of a belly gem in Tassara's belly button, inserting a white and beautiful round diamond in her navel.

Now with six more women in her close proximity, she would have all the time in the world to get to know them better in every way. Now though, the Rajah wanted a show, as she asked for them to rise and belly-dance for her pleasure.

The powerful and amazingly beautiful voice of the Rajah brought them in a whole new level in their respective trance, as Sam, Clover and Alex stopped their activities along with everyone else. Looking at the Rajah, they could see perfection in a woman's body. Her deeply tanned skin showed curves worthy of the most amazing of sculptors, as her hourglass figures could even make an hourglass jealous. Her face was the stuff of dreams, as her full lips were almost commanding them to kiss her with gentleness and passion at the same time. Her long dark hair was smooth and luscious, as if the best oils had been used to comb them. Her outfit consisted of a golden plated harem bra and pants which shone in the light of the sun which seemed to come from the roof. Diamond studded jewelry was covering her wrists and feets, but what seemed to be just stunning was her own belly-gem, which seemed to be an unknown mix a golden-colored gem. She had a commanding, but loving presence which made them want to bey and serve her with all of their being.

The six of them brought their hands in the air, following the lead of Makeda, as they strutted their stuff for the Rajah for the first time, but definitely not the last...


End file.
